Our Little Angel
by verycaren
Summary: Edward and Bella had an argument! And what's worse is that he's placed Bella under stress. Is there marriage at stake? Will a little bundle of joy help them resolve things in the end? AH/OOC - Oneshot. Full summary inside.
1. Chapter 1

**My third fanfic! It's a oneshot. Details:**

**_Full Summary:_**

**Edward has followed in Carlisle's footsteps and now they both work at the hospital.**

**Emmett and Rosalie have been married for about five years and Alice and Jasper are newly-weds.**

Ages:

**Emmett and Rosalie - 29**

**Edward - 28**

**Bella - 27**

**Jasper - 27**

**Alice - 27**

**Edward's married to a lucky Isabella Marie Swan, and a surprise comes after they got back from their honeymoon...**

**Conflicts arise and tempers start to boil up. Is their marriage at risk???**

**Find out about Edward and Bella's little bundle of joy...**

**_Summary:_**

**Edward and Bella had an argument! And what's worse is that he's placed Bella under stress. Is there marriage at stake? Will a little bundle of joy help them resolve things in the end? AH/OOC**

* * *

**Special thanks to:**

**someoneyoudon'tknowprobably - thanks for the last comment you gave me on Chapter 10(Dusk and Dawn)**

**EdwardsLily- for that great comment on Edward in Dusk and Dawn.**

**silentangel94 - for all the support and encouragement**

**. - for the appreciation**

**and to all the others! (See you in YM!) Thanks for your support. This is a tribute to all who have been reading my stories... Enjoy...**

* * *

Our Little Angel

EPOV

It was about eleven in the evening when I came home, thinking Bella was asleep.

"Edward?!" I could here Bella's unpleasant tone. "You're home early", she was sarcastic but serious at the same time.

"Emergency at the hospital, love" I bent down to kiss her on the check but she titled her head away.

"I don't believe you", she furrowed her eyebrows before looking away.

"I just had a sudden appointment", I said firmly.

"You're reprimanding me for being worried about you?!" She exclaimed loudly and walked off, struggling with the heavy weight.

"Bella, wait!" I walked after her. She wasn't as quick as she was when she was about forty pounds lighter.

"I don't want to hear it, Edward!" She stormed as she walked past the dining table and then pass the kitchen.

"I told you I was had an appointment with someone who needed a liver transplant." It was her usual mood swings acting up again, which troubled me and seldom kept me in conflict with her. I had to admit, I wasn't that entirely patient with her and her present state. I should have thought twice. Alice had warned me about Bella's temper. I should have been more aware, and even more compassionate.

Bella had some difficulties when she needed to stand or even walk. Pregnancy wasn't on our list. We didn't expect it to have happened. The wedding was just a year ago, followed by a two-month honeymoon to Paris. Bella had begun having morning sickness a month and three weeks later during the honeymoon. We agreed it was just something she probably ate.

At some days when Alice would take her 'power-shopping', they needed to stop by the restroom so that Bella could puke. They needed to sit for some minutes for Bella to be able to breathe after the wooziness she would feel. Bella would come home, tired and aching. She could sleep for about ten hours each day and even zoning out in the car.

Rosalie was so troubled that she suggested Bella to have a check up with a doctor. Bella would just say that she'd let it pass and that she was sure it would go away.

"_Please, Bella."_

"_I don't need to, Rose."_

"_You look like you're sick, please, Bella. You need to have a check-up before the condition will get worse. I'm really worried about you."_

"_Don't be." Bella smiled towards me. "I'm perfectly fine, and Edward can do the check-up."_

She's slept in even longer a few more days later. She'd be too lazy to get out of bed and walk outside on the porch. Since I was a doctor, I could tell that she needed a check up. Although it never occurred to me that she was pregnant, I had taken food poisoning and allergies into consideration.

Emmett and Jasper had asked me to check on her.

"_She's obviously sick, man", Emmett walked up to me and put his hand on my shoulder._

"_I don't think it's just like any other ordinary illnesses." Jasper added._

"_I'm thinking she just might have some sort of allergy." I replied. "Or food poisoning might be what's causing it all."_

"_I doubt it, man." Emmett replied. "I say she's pregnant. Rose used to have vomiting and dizziness before we found out she was pregnant with Arden._

Arden was their daughter, taking most of Emmett's resemblance. She's currently three and frequently stops by to see me and Bella. She had dark but wavy hair which hung past her shoulders and she adores spending time with me and Bella.

A few weeks later, Carlisle had noticed Bella's condition and told me to take her to a gynecologist. Bella would refuse their requests and deny she was pregnant.

"_Take her to a gynecologist, son", Carlisle said. Bella was vomiting in the bathroom, with Alice helping her._

"_She won't agree on that."_

"_It _is_ possible that she's pregnant."_

Alice and I had finally convinced Bella otherwise in a few days time. As much as I loved her, I didn't like seeing her suffer from all the vomiting and aches.

"_Alright, Mrs. Cullen", the gynecologist came in with a clipboard that had the results. "It would seem that you're pregnant. _I was elated when I heard that.

"_F-for how long?" Bella stuttered._

"_For about two months, ma'am", Bella's face was in complete shock as much as mine was when we heard the words 'about two months'._

"_This is so exciting, Bella!" Alice chirped. "I'm going to be an aunt again! I can't wait. I hope it's a girl!"_

_Bella just looked at me, completely clueless. I couldn't help but reply her with the same expression._

_We got home later that day, she flopped herself on the couch, and sighed._

"_Edward", she called me from the driveway after I had parked the car._

"_Love?" I walked in quickly._

"_What do you think about it?" There was uncertainty and exhaustion in her eyes. I sat beside her and her hand with mine._

"_I think it's great." I smiled. "And you?"_

"_Wonderful", she said in a soft voice as she closed her eyes and heaved a sigh. _

"_Tired, love?"_

"_Extremely", she gave a small smile and tilted her head to my shoulder._

_This was it… I was married to someone beyond beautiful and I was going to be a dad. I was anticipating and worrying inside. I was more worried about Bella; she's been through so much pain from having the baby. But anything would have been fine with me, as long as she's going to be fine as well. I needed to approach her mood swings with patience._

_Bella dozed off as Alice came in and told me to head to the garden._

"_How is she?" Alice looked anxious._

"_Exhausted", I replied. "As usual"_

"_Don't forget to be patient with her. She might be having some mood swings because of her hormones that might act up, be careful. You shouldn't give her any stress, Edward. It's bad for her and the baby."_

"_I know. I'm a doctor, Alice." I assured her._

"_You better because I don't want anything happening to my sister or my niece."_

"_Right", we walked inside. Now she can play with more than just one Barbie Bella._

"Love, wait", I said. Bella was already packing up a few of her clothes. Probably planning to stay at Alice's for the night. "I'm sorry." I was apologizing? Patience, Edward… She's pregnant.

Bella packed her clothes even faster and she rushed from the bathroom her bag back and forth.

"Look, I understand you're mad at me. And it's just probably the mood swings…"

"Really, Edward?" she looked at me in fury. "Do you think that just because I'm pregnant, it means that I'm oblivious to everything?"

"No, Bella. It's not that. It's just that it's not good for you to be at another house right now." I tried to reason with her. "It's not safe."

"I'm perfectly capable of handling myself, Edward", she pressed.

I couldn't let her go… she was nearly nine months pregnant. I'd have to be there. She finally packed the last shirt into her bag when she suddenly stopped. Her hands were under her bump as she crouched down.

"Ah!" she said with pain.

"Bella?" I held her before she could hit the ground.

There was blood on the floor. "My water broke!" she yelled. I quickly helped her to relax on the bed.

"Breathe, Bella." Bella inhaled and exhaled several times as I switched my phone and called Alice.

"Edward?"

"Bella needs to get to the delivery room. We'll meet you there", I hung up, and I knew Alice would rush there immediately.

Bella was still in pain; sweat had begun to pore down from her forehead as I carefully carried her down the stairs and gently put her into the front seat of my Volvo.

"Relax, love." I said as I started the engine and drove to the hospital. I quickly opened the door for her and carried her to the front desk without haste.

"Nurse", I said, recognizing one of the nurses.

"Sir", she stood from her chair, completely surprised.

"Prepare the delivery room." I helped Bella to a bed and pushed her towards the delivery room.

"Edward?" Carlisle had come from an elevator. He looked at Bella, breathing heavily. "Get her to the delivery room, fast. I'll tell them to set it up." He rushed off.

I wheeled the bed to the delivery room. Bella was tightly gripping on to both my hands. Her lavender dress was stained with blood as sweat started to form on her face. The delivery room was already set and the doctors were waiting.

The nurse came running as she wheeled Bella into the delivery room. I stopped outside and reached for my phone.

"Wait", Bella's voice was faint. "Edward?" she turned her head towards me.

"I'll be right there, love." I kissed her forehead. "Just breathe, love." She was wheeled in as I saw Alice running towards my direction.

"How is she?" I saw the panic in her face.

"She's already inside." I said as Alice turned and looked inside. I was more nervous than ever. Even more nervous that those times when I had to perform surgery on other people. This time, all I needed to do was to hold Bella's hand, and I felt like I was going to break down. "We'll see you later. Just call the others." I walked in.

Bella was still breathing heavily as I intertwined my fingers with hers and kissed her hand. "Everything's going to be fine, love."

A few minutes had passed of heavy breathing.

"We'll have the baby out in the next contraction", the other doctor announced.

"We'll need you to push love." She nodded; I could see the exhaustion and pain she felt.

Bella pushed hard.

A baby's cry suddenly filled the room. Bella breathed heavily as she rested her head back and smiled at me. The nurse placed the baby in Bella's arms. I could see the tears on her face and my eyes were feeling watery.

It was a girl. She looked a lot like I did, but she was as beautiful as Bella. Bella cradled the baby in her arms, smiling.

"What should we name her?" I whispered into my wife's ear.

"Renesmee", Bella smiled. "I've always wanted that."

"It sounds beautiful", I kissed her forehead.

The next day, we were in another room. Bella was still asleep, resting from all the exhaustion while I sat beside her.

"Bella?" Alice walked in with her perky voice as I looked at her.

"Quite!" I mouthed. Bella's eyes began to slowly open as she lifted her head.

"A-Alice?" she smiled, seeing my sister. I could have done the opposite.

"I'm so sorry", Alice gasped.

"It's fine." Bella laid her head back and turned to me. "Where's Nessie?" We've already figured out a nickname.

"At the nursery", I replied.

"I'll go call the nurse to bring her here", Alice volunteered and walked out.

"How're you feeling?" I held her hand. "Still sore?"

"Little bit", she slightly shifted her body as her face was scrunched up from the pain.

"My guess I was right." I smiled.

"What do you mean?" she looked puzzled.

"You sometimes talk in your sleep. But this time, you were pushing. I thought I had to take you back to the delivery room", I chuckled.

She laughed mutely. Her eyes still looked tired.

"How long was I asleep?"

"About nine hours."

Alice walked in with the nurse. "I found Nessie!" she cheered. And by the way, I love her name."

Bella laughed mutely. "We're you hear for the whole time?" I had slept in the same room and Emmett was kind enough to being me some clothes. I just smiled at Bella and kissed her forehead.

"You didn't have to do that." I stood up and took Nessie from Alice, then handed her to Bella. "I wanted to be the first person you see when you would wake up", Bella cradled Nessie in her arms.

"I can't wait 'til you get out of here, Bella!" We have so much more shopping to do, now that we have a new person added to our team!"

Bella groaned. "You're going to play _Barbie Nessie_, aren't you", she mused.

"Of course," she sang.

The rest of the people suddenly stormed in.

"Hey!" Emmett bear-hugged Bella. Jasper walked in and did the same. Rose kissed her on the cheek as our parents walked in.

"Where's Arden?" Bella asked Emmett.

"She's on her way here with the 'rents", he replied.

"This is so great! Look, Rose, we have a new Barbie! We'll train her not to whine and love trends!"

Rosalie laughed and the others joined in.

"Uncle Edward! Auntie Bella!" Arden's voice chimed as she skipped into the room. "I have a new cousin!" She peeped into the bundle Bella carried. "She's very pretty!"

Our parent stood near the foot of the bed. They were all into conversations.

I smiled at the thought: I was married to someone amazing and my life had just had another whole new, amazing chapter to start. Life was definitely a whole lot better.

* * *

**How was it? Please review and tell me.**

**It's my first oneshot. **

**Please forgive me for all the 'typos', if there are. I was such in a hurry to have you guys read this.**

**-Kar**


	2. more

Hey guys.

I wanted to thank everyone who's supported this story. I've been on hiatus for a while because I've been working hard on photography, one of my passions. I'm an aspiring photographer and getting a good camera is a huge dream. I'm trying to win a professional (dslr) camera from a contest (in facebook). I hope you guys can give some support and maybe be able to tell others about my entry as well.

The link is in my profile. Hope you have time to check it out. Thank you :)

Karen


End file.
